Before Harry
by lunalustgood
Summary: Ginny tries to get away to study when she bumps into Dean. It's not long before they remember how they were together, before Harry.


As requested! I've been gone for like three years but hope any Ginny/Dean fans out there enjoy this lil piece. If anyone has any other ship/story requests, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Love y'all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny swung her sheet of red hair over one shoulder and heaved her book bag. She was starting to feel like Hermione.

The setting sun beamed at her as she made her way up the steps to the seventh floor. Everyone was annoying her lately, and neither the library or the common room would do for studying today.

"Look who it is," came a familiar voice behind her. Ginny spun around to see Dean leaning against the door to the Room of Requirement. A slow smile spread across his face.

Ginny tried to ignore how handsome he was. Still was. She heaved her book bag again. "You're being friendly."

Dean slid his hands into his pockets. So his constant sulking around her the past few months had not escaped Ginny's attention.

"Yeah well, I figure I can't be mad at you forever," he shrugged.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "How noble of you."

"Don't mention it," Dean grinned. Ginny smiled back, annoyed at how shy she was feeling.

"I was just going to-" Ginny notioned at the room behind Dean.

"Oh, yeah me too," Dean said. "Best place to study."

" _And do other things,"_ they both thought to themselves.

Ginny walked through the door three times before Dean followed suit, and they found themselves in a room with a large sofa, comfy armchairs, and a few desks scattered about. A fireplace and book shelves sat at the back of the room.

At once Dean stepped closer to Ginny, his chest touching the small redhead's back. "How's Harry?" he asked.

Ginny willed herself not to splutter at the surprise physical contact. She shrugged non-committedly.

Dean rubbed a thumb up Ginny's back. Ginny flinched.

"What, you don't want me anymore?" Dean mouthed into Ginny's ear, his hot breath on the back of her neck. At once, goose bumps erupted on her arms and down her spine.

"I didn't say that," she hesitated.

Dean tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Ginny's neck. "So then…" he pulled at the ginger strands between his knuckles, and then yanked hard, causing her head to snap back.

Ginny untangled herself from Dean and crossed her arms. He sat back on the sofa behind them and put a hand to the back of his neck.

"What about Harry?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What _about_ Harry? Listen Ginny, I like the guy but he's not good enough for you."

Ginny threw him a fierce look and shook her hair away from her face. God he loved when she pulled this crap.

"And I suppose you are?" she smirked.

"Nah, I don't think anyone is," he replied, staring at her. Ginny's heart thumped. She loved the way Dean always seemed to know what to say, how he exuded such a gentle confidence, never outright boasting or convincing, yet persuasive all the same. She knew her defences were crumbling. She knew she wanted him the same way she used to.

Before Harry.

Ginny stepped closer to the couch and put her hand out in front of Dean. The same way they used to before. It was like a secret question that the other could only answer by doing one thing.

Dean took Ginny by the wrist, still sitting, and put her middle three fingers in his mouth. He sucked gently, staring into the redhead's eyes the entire time.

Ginny's heart raced in her throat and she felt a sudden cramp of desire in her lower stomach the only way she did when she was deeply aroused.

Dean stood up and tore Ginny's fingers from his mouth but did not let go of her hand. "I miss you," he muttered.

"Why don't you take off my clothes and show me how much you miss me," Ginny retorted, a gleam in her hazel eyes.

Dean tried not to grin. He stepped closer to Ginny who subconsciously stepped back. Dean pushed her by the chest lightly so that she stumbled into the wall behind them, a mere few feet from the couch. He took her other hand and locked his fingers into hers before raising her arms and slamming them into the wall above her.

"Fuck me."

"I don't know now," Ginny started, a slow grin spreading on her face, "I don't think I've made you wait long enough," she said playfully.

A growl rumbled somewhere in the back of Dean's throat. "I'd wait for you forever, but I want you right now."

A moment passed in silence. Dean released Ginny's arms. Ginny thumbed Dean's lower lip and wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer to her. "Alright."

Dean naturally towered over Ginny. He wrapped a hand across her throat the way he knew she secretly liked and squeezed teasingly. He brushed his lower lip against hers and walked his other hand up the back of her thigh.

"Come here." He grabbed her behind roughly, causing a small gasp to escape from Ginny. They both knew his fingerprints would stay indented in her skin for a few days.

"Ow!" Ginny laughed, and gently slapped Dean's chest.

"Remember last year," Dean whispered into her ear, inching a finger between her thighs, "by Hagrid's cabin?"

Ginny bit her her lip and closed her eyes. "Mmhm," she mumbled softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean slipped a finger into Ginny and picked her up, lifting her against the back of the wall.

"What did I tell you last year," Dean asked her neck, while now moving his finger slowly inside her.

Ginny paused and cleared her throat. "That I was the best fuck you ever had."

Dean nodded. "Still are," he grinned, sticking in another finger. He lowered Ginny so that she was standing again and flicked at her clit with his thumb. Ginny whimpered the way she knew Dean liked.

"God, you're so pretty," he murmured and wrapped his hand around face gently. He stroked his thumb on her cheek, eyeing her all over. "Tell me you love me."

"Dean..."

Dean kissed her softly, and probed her tongue with his own. "Come on, Gin." He bent at the knees and kissed her neck and collarbone before unbuttoning her blouse. Ginny cleared her throat before Dean grabbed her breasts through her cotton bra. Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. He didn't bother taking off her bra and simply lifted it above her breasts, revealing snow white skin and hard brown nipples.

Dean slipped a nipple between his index and middle finger, which immediately began to swell and wrinkle at his touch.

"I love you," Ginny mumbled.

"That's what I though-" Dean started. He flinched against Ginny. She had heard it too.

"Ginny, are you in there?" Harry's voice came through the door.


End file.
